One last request (Series)
This is a very badly made series made by Another one of those fans. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Synopsis A dying Bloodstone, wishes for his best friend, a Sunstone to fulfill his quest. She'd give the Sunstone a list of everything she has wanted to achive with Sunstone. The Sunstone kept this list, but was poofed. Thousands of years later, the Sunstone has regenerated. He now seeks to fulfill everything on the list of the Bloodstone. Now.. The adventure begins _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Characters So far- * Sunstone- The main character. He's currentely trying to fulfill the bucket list of his best friend, Bloodstone. He's also a crystal gem. * Bloodstone- A dead Bloodstone, who gave the list to Sunstone before she died * Moonstone- A gem that can never regenerate. She is currently on Sunstone's helm * Amber- A gem who was friends with Sunstone. She's also a crystal gem * Copper- A traveling defective era-2 gem. Seeks to help Sunstone with his cause * "Axel" Agate- A hunter hunting for surviving crystal gems. * Ironstone- A commander, looking to help Axel * Red Pearl- A renegade Pearl who doesn't trust anyone. * Dark Blue pearl- A Pearl looking to help Sunstone. * "X" Agate- An elite solider, helping Axel * Tiny Jasper- A defective Jasper, willing to help Sunstone. * "Gigantic" Agate- A gem who is trying to recover Moonstone. * "Primal" Ruby- A homeworld gem who is trying to avenge the fallen. * "Ghost" Cobalt- A gem who says she has revived from the dead. Hates the crystal gems. * Red Quartz- The antagonist. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Episodes Season 1 * Heart of gold- Sunstone reawakens after thousands of years. * Lost Gem- Sunstone tries to fulfill the first part of the list * Canvas- Trouble happens, as an ally loses the list * Finding allies- Sunstone seeks for help * Primal fighters- Sunstone hides from an enemy unknown to him * Calamity- A force of nature causes what may be The Group's biggest challenge yet Season 2 * Heart of steel- An ally betrays the team * Lost Stone- Karma bites Sunstone in the back * Paintbrush- Sunstone discovers another list, of another deceased friend * Losing allies- Sunstone splits up with his allies, however they are nowhere to be seen * Technological fighters- Sunstone discovers something big that may change his life * Peace- Paradise is found, but it's not what it seems Season 3 * Heart of darkness- Sunstone has doubts in trusting his allies * Lost heart- Sunstone's rival is appears, but she doesn't seem the same * Paper- Sunstone discovers the back of Bloodstone's list * Fighting allies- Sunstone loses control * Primal heart- A life changing decision changes Sunstone forever * War- A life changing decision changes Sunstone forever Season 4 * Heart of light- Sunstone has recovered from his injuries, but he's not the same * Lost utopia- Sunstone discovers a place to call home * Pencil- Sunstone starts withering away * Helping allies- Sunstone starts helping his friends * Primal wish- Sunstone refuses to fix his mistakes * Eclipse- Sunstone refuses to fix his mistakes * Epilouge- What has happened after the events? I'm not done with everything RIP Category:Fanon series